Andy Batchelor
Andrew Batchelor is the main character with (Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman) in South Park with South Park: A New Era, Andrew's Cup and made a few appearances in South Park: 5th Grade and South Park: Toadseries. He became a fifth friend to the boys, replacing Butters and later Shane. Born with Hemiplegia Andrew was born with hemiplegia, hemiplegia is what effects your brain and half of your body is good, and the other half bad, he nearly had to be put in a wheelchair like Timmy The Sick Incedint When he was 1 years old he had to get rushed to Children's Hospital of Denver because of being sick. His mom and dad were worrid incase he was badly sick. Andrew has gotton made fun of his left hand because it bends down. About him Andrew was a lonely kid and he got picked on by bullys at school. He was brave but still got hurt, he was also in a competition between Harry Gibson who could win a chance to go to space. When he won the competition, everyone cheered for him and some were all angry at him. (Astro Boy) He was also chased by Megakid (The Unknown Superhero) On Facebook, he has 1,963 friends with his mum Gillian Batchelor, his big brother Ross Batchelor and his dad Stuart Batchelor as friends. In Jason Marks The Day: Part 1 he is chased by Megakid again. Also Jason trys to kill him too. Andrew is best friends with Kenny, Stan and Kyle for over 5 years and they are still best friends. When his Grandad died, he went back to Dundee (his hometown) and came to his funeral on June 3, 2010. He is in 5th grade. And he has hemiplegia. Andrew is resumed a 'daywalker' at school like Kyle. Andrew had nearly drowned in the Pi Pi's New York Splash in September 2010 but survived by pulling a woman's hair to get help. Appearance Andrew has a yellow shirt with blue pants and has red hair. In some episodes, he wears a red and black jacket or a red and black long sleeved shirt when its extra cold. He is a relatively nice to everyone arond him, but when someone acts like a dick to Andrew, for example, Cartman in Double Under Danger, they will regret ever getting on Andrew's bad side. Andrew apparently knows gunman for hire to get back at people. He seems to hate clowns shown in "Bad Clown" when he goes to the carnival and screams every time a clown touches him, talks to him, or gets near him. wearing "gangsta clothes"]] Andrew is very good friends with Stan and Kyle. For example, In "Road to North Pole" he saves Kyle from falling through the thin frozen lake, although when Cartman fell through the ice, Andrew didn't even bother helping him. In "Justin Sucks" Stan, Kyle, Andrew, Juan, and Kenny went to go stop Cartman from killing Justin Bieber (who was already killed in Coon vs. Coon and Friends). Although Andrew seemingly hates Cartman constantly, He does help Cartman ruin Richard Wallyston's reputation along with the rest of the 4th grade boys. Even though Andrew is considered the most average kid out of all of the boys, He does tend to harass his brother Ross when he takes his knife. Andrew's biggest fear, revealed in "A Dream In a Dream In a Taco" is a swarm of bees chasing him. But he gets over his fear after killing the bad memories in his subconscious. Talents Sports Andrew is revealed to be very good at sports, especially Hockey and Backetball. In "NBA isn't Gay" Andrew and Kyle were one of the best players on the team. Andrew made 3 pointer shots ten times in a row. At the final game. In the mini shorts "Andrew's Cup" Andrew manages a PeaWee Hockey Team after volunteering. Andrew mentioned that he was one of the best Pea Wee hockey players in the state. In "The Losing Edge" Andrew dosen't seem to care about baseball at all (just like the other boys) but he seems to be pretty skilled at the sport. Example, He caught all the high balls (even when he was trying to avoid catching them). He even made a homerun when South Park versed Fort Collins' Team. Weaponry In "Wing" Andrew knew how to trigger and reload a handgun and sniper rifles to shoot at the Chineese Mafia. He accedently shot Kenny when he was hunting with the other boys in "Volcano". Andrew knocked out Ross with just using a stick from a tree. In "Good Times with Weapons" Andrew was very skilled with using Ninja Darts. In "Coon and Friends: The Movie" Andrew, dressed as The Black One, had great aim with shooting at the Red Russian Robot, However, the bullets didn't seem to damage the robot in any way. In "A Dream In A Dream In A Taco" Andrew used a dream handgun to shoot the bad memories in his unconcsious, thus, freeing Stan, Cartman, and Kenny from his Dream. Gaming Andrew was very good at Rockband, LittleBigPlanet and Guitar Hero and even mastered all of the songs on Expert level. In "Make Love Not Warcraft" Andrew's Paladin was at a higher level than the other boys, say that he levels up faster or he played WoW before the other boys. Andrew who beat Cartman and Kenny at the Head Xploder IX. 'Friends/ Relationships' The Boys *'Stan Marsh' - Stan is one of Andrews best friends. They seem to get along with eachother. Stan considers Andrew to be a replacement for Butters. *'Kyle Broflovski' - Kyle is a friend of Andrew. He always asks Andrew if he want to hang with him and Stan. Andrew considers Kyle to be his best friends along with Kenny and Stan *'Kenny McCormick' - Kenny is Andrew's bestest friend. He respects Andrew so much. *'Eric Cartman' - Cartman (of course) doesn't give two shits for Andrew. Cartman tends to either rip on him or dosen't acknowledge his existence. Cartman always yells at Andrew to go away but Andrew calls Cartman a "Fatass" and flips him off. Even though Cartman doesn't like Andrew that much, He says "At least your not a God Damn No Good Dirty Rotten Greedy Filthy Jew", showing that Cartman hates Kyle more than Andrew/ *'Ross Batchelor '- Ross is like Shelly Marsh but dosen't have braces or not that rude Gallery For gallery, click here Family *Gillian Batchelor (mother) *Stuart Batchelor (father) *Ross Batchelor (brother) *Molly McCormick (future wife) *Andrew Batchelor Jr. (future son) Category:Characters Category:5th Grader Category:Characters with Disabilities